Only Heart
by angellwings
Summary: Natella. "It was one thing to joke about Nate being married to his music, but it was quite another to feel like the obsessive jealous 'other woman' in our relationship."


**A/N: **Just a quick fluffy something for Valentine's Day. Based on John Mayer's "Only Heart". Enjoy!

Happy reading!

angellwings

Only Heart

By angellwings

* * *

><p><em>Feel my chest when I look at you.<em>

_Baby, you've got my only heart._

_-"Only Heart", John Mayer_

* * *

><p>You know how every year in elementary school you'd be required to give Valentines to your classmates? Well, it was always the same. The girls filled theirs out for themselves while the boys let their moms do it, and you could tell it was their moms because they were always thoughtful enough to tape a heart shaped lollipop to the back. And this was how it was for most people, but there it would always be that one girl. The one girl that got the pretty homemade Valentines. The ones that were made of sturdy construction paper and decorated with several minutes worth of work. They had paper cut out lace, glitter, stickers, and sometimes a box of Sweethearts.<p>

I'd never been that one girl. I got the generic Disney themed ones and lollipops from boys' mothers while one of my friends got the special handmade ones. And that never changed. Still hadn't changed. But I hoped this year would be different. I had a boyfriend this year so it was already different. Somehow my boyfriends never stuck it out through Valentine's Day.

But Nate appeared to be different. He'd proactively made plans for us for the night. I didn't have to remind him or hint at anything. He just _knew_. Which, since we'd been dating for almost year, _I_ took as an excellent sign. I was a little worried though because Connect Three was in the middle of recording another album and Nate had already had to cash in IOUs and rain checks for most of our recent would-be dates. I understood sharing Nate with his work, but I was starting to get frustrated.

There were only so many times a girl could handle being cancelled on. It was one thing to joke about Nate being married to his music, but it was quite another to _feel_ like the obsessive jealous 'other woman' in our relationship.

That is _not_ who I wanted to be.

So when Nate knocked on my office door just after I'd returned from lunch I _knew_ something was up. He set a large bouquet of roses down on my desk and then sat down in the chair across from me. I smiled brightly and eagerly opened the card. It was just a simple 'love you, Nate' but at least it was something.

"Well, what an embarrassing display of roses," I said with a smirk and a wink. "Won't my assistant be jealous?"

He chuckled. "Then _her_ boyfriend should spend an obscene amount of money on roses."

I grinned at him and shook my head. "They're beautiful, Nathaniel. Thank you."

He walked around my desk and kissed me before he leaned back against the desk. "You're welcome. Happy Valentine's, Ells."

"Happy Valentines, Nate," I said with a smile. "You know what I was thinking about just now?"

"What?" Nate asked curiously.

"Giving out Valentines in elementary school."

"Oh yeah?" He asked with a grin.

This was one of the things I liked about Nate. If I ever truly said anything random he never really gave me any indication of it. Everything I said was worth listening to. It might not always be right, but he'd definitely hear me out. "Yeah, did you ever hand make any Valentines?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered. "Just once. There was this girl, Lilly; in my third grade class and I desperately wanted to impress her. You?"

"Oh, I made them," I said with a chuckle. "I just never received them. I always got the lame, cop-out, generic ones."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "You never received _one_ homemade Valentine? Ever?"

"No, not ever," I admitted. "There was always another girl who was more alluring in my class, I guess. There was always a 'Lilly'."

"Then the boys that went to your elementary school, clearly, had issues," Nate said with a grin as he leaned forward and kissed me again. Slower this time. His hands gently gripped my arms and he pulled me to my feet and then pulled me against his chest as he deepened the kiss. My hands went up and into his hair. That was always my first reaction to one of Nate's kisses. I couldn't resist those curls. His hands moved from my elbows to my lower back where they slowly made their way underneath the back of my shirt. His hands rested on the skin he found there and he managed to hold me tighter – even though I was sure that wasn't possible.

One hand lightly grazed my side and pulled back with a hiss and giggle against his mouth. "Na-_ate_. That tickles."

He pressed his lips to mine again and smiled as he pulled away. "I always forget your sides are so ticklish."

I brought one hand down to the nape of his neck and squeezed lightly. He shoulders tensed and he let out a strangled yelp. I smirked when I heard him laugh. "I'm not the only one with a weak spot, Mister."

"So," He said as he gulped and looked down at the floor. I immediately groaned miserably. He looked up sharply and furrowed his brow at me. "What?"

"You're changing the subject and you look guilty," I said as my shoulders sagged. "You have to work tonight, don't you?"

"Not all night," Nate said with a sigh. "Just a little later than I originally thought. That's all. I need to push back our date just a bit, but it _will_ happen. I promise. Can I pick you up at 9?"

His hand started to rub soothing circles on my back and he fired that boyishly hopeful smile at me. How could I refuse? "Yes, you can pick me up at 9 o'clock, but any later than that and I reserve the right to put on my PJs and scarf down a pint of Ben and Jerry's. Deal?"

He grinned at me in amusement and then kissed my forehead. "Deal."

He left not long after that and I decided to focus on the rest of my work day. I was done at 6 and hopefully by the time I got home and got ready there wouldn't be too much time left to kill.

* * *

><p>And I was right. By the time I finished getting ready it was quarter till nine, but what I didn't count on was Nate being late. Nate is never late. <em>Ever<em>. Unless he's doing so on purpose to make Shane realize how truly _annoying_ being late is to everyone else.

I waited half an hour before I changed into my pajamas and cracked open a pint of ice cream just like I'd told him I'd do. Eventually I'd decided enough was enough and went to go wash my face and take a long therapeutic shower. I must have been in there for nearly an hour. But it was a wonderful warm and steamy hour. I couldn't believe Nate was long over an _hour_ late. I was usually very accepting of how carried away he gets in the studio, but this was a bit much. Especially on Valentine's Day.

I towel dried my hair as I walked out into the living room but I paused as I caught sight of my coffee table. It was covered in construction paper, glue sticks and glitter. My brow furrowed and my first thought was, 'Stalker!' Even though, deep down, that seemed truly ridiculous. Even to me. Why would my stalker break in and make my apartment look like a messy kindergarten classroom?

Regardless, I grabbed a heavy lamp off of one of my end tables and unplugged it so I could carry it with me as a weapon. Just in case. There was a trail of paper that led toward my kitchen and I gripped the lamp tighter. This was _very_ weird.

I nearly dropped the lamp when I caught sight of my fridge. It was _covered_ in red, white, and pink construction paper hearts. Most were drenched in glitter. My grip on the lamp slipped again but I felt someone catch it just as it left hands.

"Really, Ella? I mean I probably deserve to be knocked out, but…with a _lamp_?"

I turned at the sound of Nate's voice and tried very hard not to smile at him. I was supposed to be mad, but…

He'd made me heart shaped Valentine's and covered my refrigerator with them! What was I supposed to do? I squealed and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "I can't believe you! Nate! This is perfect!"

He held me tighter and spoke up seriously. "I know I've been a little distracted lately with the album and everything. I haven't been the best boyfriend lately, but…I don't want you to doubt how important you are to me. And I realized tonight, that I might be letting that happen."

I rested my head on his shoulder and nodded against it.

"Ella, I promise that _you_ are priority number one for me. I may not always show it, but you _are_," Nate whispered. He let go of me and then pulled something out of his back pocket.

I smiled warmly at him. It was a hard that was at least three times the size of the ones decorating my fridge. He'd folded the red; paper lace trimmed heart in half and handed it to me to open. I opened it excitedly and read the message aloud.

"You've got my only heart."

My eyes watered a little and smiled brightly. "Really?" I asked.

He nodded and took my hand. He placed it over his heart and let me feel his stead heartbeats for a few moments. "Do you feel it?" I nodded. "That heart is all yours, Ella." He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. "I love you."

I pulled my hand from his and wrapped my arms around his neck again. "I love you too."

Nate leaned in suddenly and captured my lips. He kissed me eagerly and tried my best to keep up with him, but eventually I just sunk into it and let him take the lead. This time it was _his_ hands that were in _my_ hair, and I absolutely loved it.

I finally had my home made Valentine, and it was the only one I _ever_ would have wanted.


End file.
